Summon the Beasts
by RayvnAshes2
Summary: Sixth year, and Harry is worrying about the coming war. Luckily, the new DADA professor is bringing with him a whole new way of learning, a fun way to encourage students to give it their all, though Dumbledore is trying to preserve their innocence. XOVER with the anime Baka and Test, don't need to know it to enjoy this. No slash, rated T for language. Undetermined Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Baka and Test Summon the Beasts.**

**Okay, this is a cross-over with the anime series above, which is hilarious and I would highly recommend watching at least a few episodes. That being said, I'll be explained basically all necessary information in this story anyway, so it's not needed to get what's going on. Those who like Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore, be warned. I won't bash them too much, but it's still there.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall slowly, eyes roaming over the students as they all sat down for the welcoming feast. He knew from experience (as did everyone else in the hall) that there was still a bit of time until the new first years arrived, so he was content to just watch everyone quietly.

Suddenly a thought struck him, and he glanced up at the head table to see if there was any change in the staffing arrangements, besides for DADA, of course. He wondered absently if the DA would again be needed, though personally he didn't think anyone could beat Umbridge in being that bad a teacher. And that was saying something, considering her predecessors included Quirell, Lockhart, and a polyjuiced Death Eater everyone else thought to be a mad retired Auror. Remus may be a werewolf, but general consensus among the students was that he was the best from the first three years Harry had attended. Some of the students even preferred him to 'Moody', even if they didn't know it was actually Crouch, an escaped convict, who had been teaching them all year.

Harry's musings were cut short as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall led the procession of little kids (and had Harry really been that small only a few years ago?) towards the Sorting Hat from its place on the rickety old stool. As the Hall quieted, Harry redirected his focus.

Listening to the Sorting Hat's performance, again preaching about unity of the houses, he wistfully wondered if that was even possible. A Death Eater could easily come from any of the four houses (he had learned that the hard way), not just Slytherin. Still, if the Slytherins weren't ostracized and treated as if they were already murderers, there would be less chance of them living up to those expectations.

He shook his head again, scolding himself for daydreaming as he noticed that the line had shortened a bit since he last looked. He clapped as each student was placed, earning looks from both Hermione and Ron as he didn't stop even for a Slytherin student. He wondered how they could still stereotype people based on a house that they were placed in at age eleven. After all, people changed as they got older, didn't they? Regardless of the evidence that not all Death Eaters were Slytherins (Pettigrew, a lion, and Crouch Jr., a badger), they still insisted on being narrow-minded about it. He had tried convincing them differently, but they had actually had the gall to look concerned that _Voldemort,_ of all people, was possessing Harry. Like Riddle would actually try to encourage people not to drive Slytherins into his own particular brand of slavery.

Dumbledore said a few words before the food appeared, muttering nonsense like he had in Harry's first year. (Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak!), as if there wasn't a war going on and everyone should just be carefree and happy with the world right now.

Harry shook his head, wondering why Dumbledore didn't seem to want everyone to learn what they could for the upcoming war (since now everyone knew it wasn't a figment of Harry's imagination). He wondered about that as he dished himself some food, especially protein and iron-rich foods that would help him recover from the 'border-line starvation' he suffered at the Dursleys.

He spoke quietly with Neville the entire time, debating whether or not the Defense professor (a rugged-looking man with red/pink hair who looked to be Japanese) would be competent or if they should still have DA meetings. Or even if he did know what he was doing, if they should still keep the DA going. You could never have too much practice, after all.

Before he knew it, he was munching on a treacle tart, and the food vanished. He distantly heard Ron groan, muttering to Hermione that his serving (six plates) hadn't been nearly enough. Harry wondered how someone even Ron's size could consume so much without exploding.

"Students! Welcome to Hogwarts for a great year of learning and fun. To the rest, welcome back." The Headmaster started. Harry groaned at the mention of fun. There was still a war coming, regardless of whether or not Dumbledore wanted to 'burden' them with it. Had he been avoiding telling Harry that damn prophecy because he didn't want to 'burden' him, he would probably be better off. Dumbledore continued with a smile and twinkle of his bright blue eyes.

"Another year, another chance to make friends." He 'mused' thoughtfully, before seeming to shake himself out of a stupor. "Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that any Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes products are forbidden and will be confiscated. If seen." He added with a wink. "No students will be allowed to venture into the forest, unless specifically allowed to do so. That brings me to the next order of business." He gave a grand gesture to the new Defense professor, who stood up. "Our new DADA professor, Mr. Yuuji Sakamoto. With him he has brought an entirely different-and unique to our world-learning system. The board of governors decided to go with it this year on a trial basis. Would you like to explain, Mr. Yuuji?" The man nodded and stepped forward as Harry translated the order of the man's name, which was introduced last-name first in Japan.

"I attended a muggle school when I was young, attending classes at the Tokyo Academy of Magic on the weekends and during breaks." The man started in a smooth but sturdy voice. "The muggle school had a system very unlike any that other schools use, muggle or wizarding."

"Students were given a placement test as they entered high school, which would be at about 14 or 15 years old. Depending on their scores, they would be placed in a class with other students in that score range. Class A would have the highest scores, all the way to Class F with the lowest. The higher the class you're in, the better the equipment you get to use and the more privileges you have." Harry wondered where the man was going with this, though it did sound interesting.

"The lower classes could start a…battle, or sorts, with the other classes, and there would be a penalty for the losing class-such as an equipment exchange." The man continued. "But here's where it gets interesting. They battle using something called avatars, little representations of themselves to battle for them so that they wouldn't get hurt physically." Harry thought he caught a glimpse of amusement in the man's eyes, and wondered what that was about.

"The avatar gets its strength from the scores on those placement tests I mentioned. If the avatar's score hits zero, the student has to take another test to replace it. The battles can be in any subject, from Defense and Transfiguration to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes." Yuuji explained. "Students can battle by subject or using their total score, which would need to be previously agreed upon before the duel begins." He was about to continue but Dumbledore actually cut him off. 'How rude.' Harry thought with a frown. But mentally he was practically jumping up and down at the idea of using these 'avatars' in battle to encourage him to study. That could be really interesting.

"Mr. Yuuji, I hate to interrupt, but the students do have classes early tomorrow." The Headmaster said, eyes twinkling. "Why don't you explain the rest in your classes?" It wasn't a question, and Yuuji stiffened as he nodded shortly.

A few minutes later, as they were led to the common room and he excused himself for the night (ignoring Ron and Hermione's attempts to talk), he wondered how the muggle 'avatar' system would translate into magical schooling. And the man had mentioned different classes based on academic ability, so what about the Houses? He found himself falling asleep as he wondered what kind of questions would be on the placement tests.

* * *

**Reviews are most definitely encouraged. So are questions, and constructive criticism. **


	2. Ickle Firsties

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Baka and Test Summon the Beasts.**

**To 'the reviewer': I hope this meets your expectations. I was seriously disappointed that there was no crossover for these fandoms I could read, so I figured I might as well write one myself.**

* * *

The next morning, Harry was awake and had showered long before the others started to stir. Neville was the first to actually sit up, groaning as he did so. Harry grinned a bit when Neville wrinkled his nose as he realized that Harry had apparently woken up way too early, in his opinion.

"Rise and shine!" Harry called out softly to the others, though only Seamus and Dean woke up, glaring at him like Neville had. Of course, they all knew that his nightmares didn't allow for him to get much sleep, so they couldn't blame him too much.

Harry tugged on his uniform, combing his hair quickly in a less than successful attempt to tame his wild locks. With a sigh, he gave up, wondering when he would learn that it was a fruitless effort and not even try.

By the time the others came out of the showers, Harry was ready to leave, bag packed and all. From the last five years, he knew that Defense and Potions were always before lunch on the first day, and packed his bag accordingly.

He glanced at Ron, contemplating whether his 'friend' was worth the effort it would take to wake him up, before shaking his head decisively. Maybe he would miss breakfast, but considering his eating habits it would probably do him some good. And if he was late to class…well, their dorm-mates could attest to the fact that he had woken them all up. It wasn't his fault Ronald was a deep sleeper.

The other guys waved him on, noticing that he was ready while they were only just now putting their clothes on. Harry laughed, waving at them before leaving the room, gracefully descending the stairs to the common room, only to see the new first years already there.

Used to being the first one awake in Gryffindor, Harry was surprised for a moment, before remembering how nervous he had been for his first day at Hogwarts.

"Good morning." He greeted the eleven year olds with a gentle, welcoming smile. "Are you all ready for classes?" They nodded, most of them smiling back. The couple that didn't looked like their nervousness was about to make them sick.

"I think we're all a bit nervous." One of the kids admitted, glancing at him shyly.

"I was too." Harry told them, grinning at the girl who had spoken. "I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle, and had no idea magic existed until about a month before school started."

"Really?" A boy asked, one of the ones who had looked sick. His curiosity helped settle his stomach a bit. "But…you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" A few of the kids hadn't noticed Harry's scar, but when they heard that their eyes widened. Of all older students to talk to them, it was one of the most famous people in their world?

"Well, yeah, but don't pay attention to that Boy-Who-Lived nonsense." Harry said with a grimace, hoping to quell any hero-worship. The last thing he needed was another Collin Creevey (who had been much better last year) or Ginny Weasley. "Whatever happened only happened because my mother was incredibly smart and set something up to protect me. I didn't actually do anything myself. After all, I was a baby. I don't know if I was even able to form words, at that point."

The kids laughed a bit, seeing his logic. Harry grinned at them, feeling accomplished. "Are you hungry?" he asked. In answer, he heard someone's stomach growl, so he smiled again and opened the portrait, beckoning them through.

For the next fifteen minutes, he led them to the Great Hall, explaining a bit about Hogwarts and what they could expect as they walked, telling them about the teachers, warning them about Snape, Filch, Peeves the poltergeist, the trick staircases and walls, and introducing them to Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, who greeted them all warmly. Once the ghost had passed, Harry explained that most of the ghosts in the castle would help them find their classes if asked politely, even the Bloody Baron, Slytherin's house ghost. Of course, this didn't include Peeves.

"Here we are." He said, opening the door to the Great Hall, closing it after they all entered. "Breakfast will turn up in a few minutes. We're a bit early, I think, and the House Elves can't just conjure up food to give us."

"What are House Elves?" One of the first years, who had introduced herself as Madison, asked with wide eyes. Harry was pretty sure she was muggle-born, as were a few of the other new first years.

"A House Elf…" Harry trailed off, wondering how to explain. "They're small creatures that work here, and sometimes families have them at their homes. The elves work in the kitchen, do the laundry, and clean whatever the caretaker, Filch, can't."

"Are they slaves?" another muggle-born asked, eyes wide. He had heard a few people on the Hogwarts Express talking about how their families punished their House Elves.

"Yes. A group of regular elves was cursed by goblin a few thousand years ago," he explained, recalling what Dobby and Winky had told him when he expressed his curiosity. "The elves transformed, and were bound to wizarding families. A House Elf feeds on their master's magic in order to survive, because the curse made them unable to generate their own magic. That wouldn't be as much of an issue if they were human, like us, but for a magical creature made entirely of magic…" he trailed off.

"But…what happens if they're set free?" Another boy, Jason, asked worriedly. He himself was raised in a pureblood home, and though he knew some of what Harry had just explained, he hadn't known how his family servants got their magic.

"They're cut off from the magic." Harry said simply. "To free a House Elf, the master of the home needs to present them with an article of clothing. Once that's done, the elf leaves the house, and tries to find another family to serve."

"That's horrible!" Mariah, Madison's twin sister, said. "Do the House Elves get treated well?" Harry grimaced at the question.

"It really depends on the family." He hedged carefully. "Some treat them really well, some indifferently, and others…mistreat them. A House Elf is obligated by magic to punish themselves if they disobey or displease their magic in any way.

"However," Harry warned, "A lot of the Elves are quite happy with their lot in life. They don't remember a time when their natures were different, because the original group of House Elves died off a long time ago. They love working, and take pride in being able to meet their master's needs."

The first years nodded in acknowledgement, some of them looking shocked at the description (likely raised by muggles, who had, for the most part, demolished slavery long ago). Jason was still reeling at the new information, deciding to never dismiss an elf when he grew up and became the head of his family.

As if on cue, the food appeared, and the muggle-raised kids gasped at the sight like they had the night before. Not that Harry blamed them; it had taken him some time to get used to it, himself. By this point, more students had arrived, and Harry sat a few feet from the new students, close enough to answer any questions but not too close that they couldn't speak privately. Not that they seemed to care, as they were fairly comfortable with him now.

Unbeknownst to the students, they were being watched from the head table. Yuuji Sakamoto glanced at the boy with messy black hair, mentally acknowledging who he was but dismissing it. Famous or not, the boy seemed interesting. Within a night, he had gotten a group of first years to become comfortable for the first day of classes, and explained to them something that caused a lot of controversy if the debate really got going without being biased about it, letting the kids form their own opinions.

As Yuuji observed the Potter boy talking and laughing with three other boys his age, he smirked.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Reviews are like CRACK, people. Please support this addiction so I don't go through withdrawals. By that, I mean severe lack of motivation.**


End file.
